Our Story
by Amaracchi
Summary: Cinta itu buta. Dan aku mempercayainya sekarang. Tidak peduli apa yang terjadi, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Selalu dan selamanya. WARNING : Fic hasil collab, abal, gaje, pendek, aneh, absurd, halah (?) RnR please! :3


**OUR STORY  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

Our Story © Lily Sekaite Kurokage & Luna Ritsu Amaracchi  
Vocaloid © Crypton FM, Yamaha Corp.

**Warning :**

Fic hasil collab, abal, gaje, pendek, aneh, absurd, halah (?)

* * *

**Summary :**

_Cinta itu buta. Dan aku mempercayainya sekarang. Tidak peduli apa yang terjadi, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Selalu dan selamanya. Jangan takut jika aku akan pergi dari sisimu. Karena itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Sekalipun hal itu terjadi, ingatlah... Aku akan selalu hidup di hatimu. Dan inilah..._

_..."Cerita Kita"..._

* * *

**[ 1st Story : Anata no Namae wa... Dare? ]**

* * *

#Author POV's

Hatsune Mikuo dan Kagamine Len. Siapa murid di Yamaha Gakuen yang tidak mengenal mereka berdua? Yap, duo berandalan yang sangat terkenal karena kenakalannya. Hobi membuat onar, tidak pernah mendengarkan nasihat dari guru, sering bolos pada saat jam pelajaran tengah berlangsung, dan masih banyak lagi. Kedengarannya seperti tidak ada satu hal pun yang beres dari mereka berdua. Dan, ya... Itu memang benar. Seperti hari ini saja...

"PRAAANGGG!"

Kalian pasti tahu itu suara apa. Ya, kaca pecah.

"Waduh, Mikuo! Kau memukulnya terlalu kuat, sih... Jadi kacanya pecah, deh. Ahahaha...," ucap seorang anak lelaki berambut honey blonde pada temannya. Kagamine Len. Itulah namanya. Salah satu dari duo berandalan di Yamaha Gakuen. Dan temannya... Sudah pasti adalah Hatsune Mikuo.

"Yah, itu kan tidak disengaja, Len... Hahaha," balas Mikuo. Coba tebak, apa yang saat ini Mikuo sedang pegang? Baiklah. Biar ku beritahu kau jawabannya. Pemukul baseball. Itu yang sekarang Mikuo pegang di tangan kanannya. Jadi, pasti kalian tahu apa yang Mikuo dan Len perbuat hari ini.

"Hei, kalian! Ah, lagi-lagi Hatsune Mikuo dan Kagamine Len...," ujar seorang laki-laki berambut pink yang kebetulan melihat ulah Mikuo dan Len.

"Wah, Ketua OSIS datang...," kata Mikuo dengan santainya.

"Ikut aku ke ruang guru!" seru laki-laki berambut pink itu.

" Tuh, Len, disuruh ke ruang guru. Sana, sana...," ujar Mikuo pada Len dengan nada mengusir.

"Lha? Kok cuma aku?" Len kebingungan.

"Ayolah, Len... Kau saja yang gantikan aku. Demi murid yang manis ini...," ucap Mikuo dengan nada yang... Err... Kalian coba bayangkan saja sendiri.

"Cukup! Kalian berdua ikut aku ke ruang guru!" lelaki berambut pink itu membentak Mikuo dan Len lagi. Len pun melirik Mikuo. Mikuo juga sedang melirik Len. Kemudian Mikuo mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Len. Dan kedipan itu Len balas dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. Yah, itu memang semacam kode rahasia (?) yang hanya Mikuo dan Len saja yang mengerti.

"Tidak, sebelum Luki-chan bisa menangkap salah satu, atau bahkan kedua di antara kami," ujar Len yang mulai mundur beberapa langkah dan kemudian berbalik badan lalu berlari. Tentu dengan Mikuo di belakang Len.

"Hei, mau kemana kalian?!" teriak sang ketua OSIS yang Len sebut 'Luki-chan' itu. Ya, namanya memang Luki. Megurine Luki, tepatnya.

"Tunggu!" teriak Luki untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Luki berlari tidak kalah kencangnya dengan Mikuo dan Len. Seperti anak kecil, huh? Ya. Memang aksi kejar-kejaran mereka seperti anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain di taman. Itu baru kejar-kejaran dengan Luki. Belum dengan Meiko-sensei, seorang guru yang killer tapi cantik dan... Err... Kalian pasti bisa menebaknya sendiri.

"Hahahahahahaha!" tawa Len dan Mikuo, kompak. Mereka menganggap bahwa 'main kejar-kejaran' seperti itu adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan. Sungguh, mereka seperti anak kecil.

Karena terlalu asyik berlari, Len yang berada di depan sendiri sampai tidak sadar kalau...

"BRUUKKK!"

Ya. Len menabrak seorang gadis ─dengan posisi tubuh Len yang berada di atas gadis itu.

"I-Ittai...," rintih gadis itu. Kacamata tebal yang ia kenakan pun terlempar entah kemana. Barangkali pecah. Sedangkan bukunya... Juga terlempar entah kemana.

Mata azure milik Len secara tak sengaja menatap mata gadis itu. Mata gadis itu beriris azure pula. Dalam posisi Len yang tengah nyaris menindih tubuh gadis bermata azure itu, mereka saling pandang. Sesaat Len terpaku akan sosok yang nyaris ia tindih itu. Namun kemudian wajah mereka segera memerah.

Dengan cepat Len bangun. Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya kepada gadis itu. Gadis itu pun menerima uluran tangan dari Len dan kemudian ia berdiri, masih dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu sekaligus kaget.

"M-Maaf, aku tidak sengaja," ujar Len masih dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"I-Iya, tidak apa...," jawab gadis itu malu-malu. Gadis itu kemudian segera mencari buku yang tadi ia baca, plus kacamata minusnya yang cukup tebal. Meski sebenarnya ia tak dapat melihat dengan jelas kalau ia tak memakai kacamata.

"Umm, apa kau mencari ini?" tanya Len sembari menyodorkan sebuah buku yang cukup tebal.

"I-Iya..." jawab gadis itu sambil menerima buku yang Len sodorkan padanya. Tapi gadis itu masih bingung. Bingung karena apa? Tentu saja karena kacamatanya yang belum ia temukan.

"Oh, iya, siapa namamu?" Len bertanya lagi.

"Hei, Kamine-san! Ayo! Bel masuk sudah berbunyii!" teriak seorang gadis berambut teal dengan gaya kunciran twintail itu. Teriakannya berhasil mengagetkan Len dan gadis yang bermarga 'Kamine' itu.

"Oh, Kamine..." gumam Len.

"I-Iya, Harune-san! Anu, maaf... Aku permisi dulu ya..," ujar gadis bermarga 'Kamine' itu pada Len.

"Iya..," balas Len, singkat. Len hanya bisa terpaku menatap gadis itu pergi. Siapa dia? Kenapa rasanya seperti baru pertama kali ini Len melihatnya?

Lalu gadis misterius itu pergi. Len yang berniat untuk meninggalkan koridor itu kemudian menemukan pecahan kacamata dengan kaca yang cukup tebal. Ia memungut pecahan kacamata itu. Dengan menganggap bahwa pecahan kacamata itu adalah milik gadis tadi, Len pun menyimpannya.


End file.
